tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liaoning Shuguang Automotive Group
Liaoning Shuguang Automotive Group (Simplified Chinese: 辽宁曙光汽车集团) is located in the northeast Chinese city of Dandong, Liaoning. The group also owns Huanghai Bus Factory and the former Changzhou Changjiang Bus, and produces automotive components (gear, suspension, axle) under the SG brandhttp://en.sgautomotive.com/infoclass.aspx?c=6CA85F93F8C526AA. Shuguang was originally founded in 1984. In 2004 Pyeonghwa started CKD assembling of Shuguangs in North Korea. Cars are sold under the Huanghai brand. Capacity: 20,000 cars a year Employees: 378 Huanghai Auto Models Current Dandong * Dandong DD6106 S12 (bus, since 1997) * Dandong DD6107 S03 (bus, since 1997) * Dandong DD6108 (coach, since 2008) * Dandong DD6109 S02 (bus, since 1998) * Dandong DD6109 S02F, S03F (bus, since 1998) * Dandong DD6109 S23, S24 (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6109 S32, S33, S35 (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6109 MPB (coach, since 2007) * Dandong DD6118 S13, S15 (bus, since 2001) * Dandong DD6118 S16, S17 (bus, since 2002) * Dandong DD6118 S19 (bus, since 2004) * Dandong DD6118 S20, S21, S22 (bus, since 2003) * Dandong DD6119 S01 (Double-decker bus, since 2003) * Dandong DD6119 K01 (Double-decker bus, since 2007) * Dandong DD6119 MPB (Double-decker bus, since 2009) * Dandong DD6127 S01 (Double-decker bus, since 2000) * Dandong DD6128 S02, S11, S13, S14, S15 (futuristic bus, since 2009) * Dandong DD6128 S21, S23, S24, S26, S71 (futuristic bus, since 2009) * Dandong DD6129 S01, S02, S03, S05, S06, S07 (bus, since 2002) * Dandong DD6129 S11, S12, S15, S17 (bus, since 2003) * Dandong DD6129 S21, S24, S25, S27, S29 (bus, since 2002) * Dandong DD6129 S31, S35, S37 (bus, since 2007) * Dandong DD6129 S51, S53, S55, S57, S58 (bus, since 2005) * Dandong DD6129 HES (bus, since 2008) * Dandong DD6137 S01, S02, S03, S21, S22 (bus, since 2007) * Dandong DD6140 S01 (bus, since 2003) * Dandong DD6141 S01, S02, S03, S04 (bus, since 2006) * Dandong DD6160 S03, S04 (Stretch-bus, since 2000) * Dandong DD6170 S11 (Stretch-bus, since 2004) * Dandong DD6180 S01 (Stretch-bus, since 2004) * Dandong DD6181 S01, S02, S03, S05 (Stretch-bus, since 2007) * Dandong DD6182 S01, S02 (futuristic Stretch-bus, since 2009) * Dandong DD6187 S01 (Stretch-bus, since 2008) * Dandong DD6119 MPB (coach, since 2008) * Dandong DD6125 K01 (coach, since 2008) * Dandong DD6129 K02 (coach, since 2008) * Dandong DD6129 MPB (coach, since 2008) * Dandong DD6137 K03 (coach, since 2006) * Dandong DD6600 K01F (coach, since 2002) * Dandong DD6751 K01F (coach, since 2002) * Dandong DD6840 S09 (bus, since 2000) * Dandong DD6890 S06 (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6890 K11 (bus, since 2009) * Dandong DD6892S (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6922 S01 (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6922 S03, S04 (bus, since 1999) * Dandong DD6950 K61 (coach, since 2005) * Dandong Shuguang (SUV-Pickup, 1999-2004) HuangHai Shuguang * HuangHai SG Aojun (SUV-Pickup, since 2006) * HuangHai SG Antelope Pickup (SUV-Pickup, since 2006) * HuangHai SG Aoling (SUV-Pickup, since 2006) * HuangHai SG Aurora CUV (SUV, since 2007) * HuangHai SG Auto NCV (SUV, since 2008) * HuangHai SG Blatant (SUV-Pickup, since 2008) * HuangHai SG CUV SUV (SUV, 2004-2008) * HuangHai SG Dawn SUV (SUV, since 2003) * HuangHai SG Falcon CUV (SUV, since 2003) * HuangHai SG Landscape CUV (SUV, since 2008) * HuangHai SG Navigator SUV (SUV, since 2006) * HuangHai SG Plutus (SUV-PickUp, since 2006) * HuangHai SG Steed (SUV-PickUp, since 2006) * Huanghai Aurora (DD 6470/DD 6470H) - CUV * Huanghai Challenger (DD 6490P/DD 6491A) - SUV * Huanghai Landscape F1 (DD 6460D/DD 6460K/DD 6461A/DD 6470E) - CUV * Huanghai Landscape V3 (DD 6472A/DD 6472B) - CUV * Huanghai Major (DD 1023) - pickup truck * Huanghai Plutus (DD 1022) - pickup truck * Huanghai Steed (DD 1020) - pickup truck * HuangHai bus File:Huanghai Aurora.jpg|Huanghai Aurora File:Huanghai Challenger.jpg|Huanghai Challenger File:Huanghai Landscape F1.jpg|Huanghai Landscape F1 File:Huanghai Landscape V3.jpg|Huanghai Landscape V3 File:Huanghai Major.jpg|Huanghai Major File:Huanghai Plutus.jpg|Huanghai Plutus File:Huanghai Steed.jpg|Huanghai Steed File:DD6109S02.jpg|A Dandong DD6109 S02 in China File:照片 085.jpg|A Dandong DD6129 S17 in China Former * DG 6471 B (2005- ) * DG 6400 * DG 6472 "Challenger" * DG 6480 "Navigator" or "Dawn" or "Falcon" * DG 6480 C "Aurora" * DG 1020 "Antilope" or "Aolin" * DD 1020 L / DD 1022 D "Plutus" External links * Website * Huanghai Motors website * Corporate website * Global Auto Index * Aojun DD1020 pick-up * Antilope DD1020/DD1022 pick-up * Newest model from Shuguang; Plutus DD1020/DD1022. Style resembles of Chevrolet Colorado. Isuzu -diesel engine. * "Aurora" is a SsangYong Rexton look-a-like. Introduced in 2005. * Dawn/Navigator is a typical Land Cruiser styled SUV * SG Automotive Group to Launch Qisheng CUV in 07 References *German wikipedia page Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:SG Automotive Category:Companies founded in 1984 Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Bus manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Liaoning